


Un autre type d'amour (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Jaime Lannister, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Jaime ignorait s'il aimait Bronn mais il était certain d'une chose : il aimait coucher avec lui.
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	Un autre type d'amour (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Angelica nous a demandé un Jaime/Bronn, drôle et mignon. Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de D.B Weiss et de David Benioff.
> 
> Avertissement: Evocation de la bisexualité, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec cela, merci de passer votre chemin.

**Un autre type d'amour**

Jaime poussa un grognement alors que le soleil perçait à travers ses rideaux, les rayons de l'astre venant lui chatouiller ses paupières encore lourdes et ensommeillées. Ce n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui lui faisait mal. C'était le prix à payer pour la luxure assouvie, sans doute. Par chance, il n'était pas à Port-Réal, personne ne le connaissait tant qu'on ne dévoilait pas son nom, nom qui révélait par la suite son passé et les rumeurs à son sujet. Il était donc libre de son corps. Faire l'amour avec un homme, il n'aurait jamais cru le faire un jour. Il s'était toujours senti attiré par les femmes, une femme en particulier : Cersei, sa jumelle, son double. Ce qui n'était pas forcément rassurant. Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Cersei, il n'avait pas honte de lui avoir fait trois enfants, on ne choisissait pas qui on aimait. Mais il avait conscience des mœurs de son temps :

Aimer les hommes, c'était mal vu.

Aimer sa sœur comme il l'aimait, c'était encore plus mal vu.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aimer les hommes, il se réjouit encore plus de ne pas être à Port-Réal, parce que se faire arrêter par son cousin Lancel, embrigadé par les Moineaux pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore (et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de découvrir à dire vrai), non merci. Coucher avec Bronn, ça n'avait jamais été prévu. Il pouvait remercier l'alcool pour cela. Puis, après une gène initiale, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aimé. Il avait dû admettre que, dans sa jeunesse, il avait été aussi attiré par des chevaliers mais jamais physiquement. A la base, il avait mis cela sur le compte de la jeunesse et de l'adulation mais avec ses yeux d'adulte, l'adolescent qu'il avait été lui paraissait être un nouvel Oberyn Martell :

Un homme qui aimait des deux côtés.

Il ignorait s'il était amoureux de Bronn. Ils s'entendaient bien, avaient une bonne camaraderie et il devait l'admettre, sexuellement parlant, c'était merveilleux. Très différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec Cersei mais tout aussi agréable. Il avait, dans les deux cas, ce sentiment d'être vraiment connecté à son amant ou à sa maîtresse lors de l'union de leurs corps. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Bronn. C'était comme imaginer perdre Cersei, c'était quelque chose de presque apocalyptique pour lui.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes ! Je ne suis pas assez blonde pour toi ? Ricana le mercenaire qui venait de se réveiller.

Jaime eut un léger rire avant de rejoindre son amant. Le matin était encore neuf, ils étaient fatigués, rien ne pressait.

S'il ignorait l'étendue et la nature de ses sentiments pour Bronn, une chose était sûre :

Il fallait toujours profiter de l'instant présent.

**FIN**


End file.
